penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
The Collapse
The Collapse is an event in the history of The Kingdom of Athein. It describes a 24 hour period in which the capital of Athein, the City of Penrith fell. Just after midnight with the temple of Pelor's bells rang the final time was when the strike began, from each and every temple the streets ran red with blood. When the Temple District fell, the poured from the gates like locusts at each location in the city. Karuk's Story Karuk leans back against the Bar "So we started your History lesson the other day Merth, what did you want to learn about now? You started with the culling. Which of the two happened after that?" "The collapse, would be the next major event for sure" Karuk looks to Merth "The Collapse is a twenty four hour period in which Penrith fell to an enemy from within. The streets ran red with blood" Karuk looks around the bar running his finger around the edge of the coffee cup "I must have been sitting right there" He points to one of the corners of the bar "Sunset was hours past, the bar was very crowded. I was in from a long days work on the farms. It was quiet like that nearly too quiet of a night but we couldn't hear it, nope we sat here ripe for the slaughter" Karuk looks towards the windows before back to Merth "They started in the temple district hundreds of the Thieves Guild, cutting down Paladins, Clerics, Priests, Commoners, kids. They would string them up dead and heartless from the trees. They then made their way into the rest of Penrith." Karuk looks to Merth "As a statement that the Paladin's power here was gone, that their gods didn't help them this night. They made an attempt at the queen who was obviously able to escape with, they made their way to the Noble housing killing anyone they could find even babies were executed that night, that's when they eventually found their way in here" "Most of those in these halls died, I was able to get a few of the younger people out and into hiding. It was cold hiding in that sewer waiting for the sun to rise covered in innocent's blood. When that sun did rise we looked as in a single night the entire city had fallen now with these unkillable" He air quotes "Thieves walking around pulling people out of the buildings killing them in the streets, was like a damn nightmare" "Well it was proven they could be killed, but they were set on fire, took a few hundred arrows, lightning bolts, poison, etc and none of them dropped" "Well the last I heard they sent some group of adventurers into this old keep, they weren't successful. They then sent the second group after Carn Bigglestone who escaped. So speaking of how exactly I would wager no." Merth and Ethan look at each other "so Carn was at the keep?" Ethan asks "first I've heard of it." Merth replies Karuk shrugs "At some point sure, he was the one likely responsible for all those odd things you fought" "Why they did it, doesn't make sense to me. However they had a plan there was still ships coming to port and wealth to be made" Category:Kingdom of Athein Category:History Category:Event Category:Ezora Category:Lore